Will We Always Be Here?
by gingasnappaz
Summary: The tensions between Mary and the Royal French Family are high, with the exception of Francis. The relationship between her and Francis has been wonderful, but with the tensions high between Francis's fiancee and family, will France be divided between Mary, Queen of Scots, or Francis, current Dauphin, and soon-to-be King of France? Will they have to rule from Scotland? Or France?
1. NOT a chapter, just a note

Hi my faithful readers!

Just thought I'd let you know with this story, this will hold onto some of the main dialogue like in the series, but it will kind of have a modern twist on it. Granted, the show is based on real-life events from the 1500s, I wanted to kind of keep it modern as well. The characters will mention music from the 21st century, while still keeping the main dialogue and keeping the main storyline of the love between Mary and Francis, and the constant battles that Mary faces with the French Court and her ladies-in-waiting. I didn't want there to be any confusion as to why it is the way it is. So please understand that I'm not trying to change how the series is, but simply but my own spin on things so people aren't thinking that I'm too slow with my story, and so they can relate!

Thanks for understanding!

Gingasnappaz.


	2. Family First?

Francis, Dauphin of France is the most wanted man in France. That I know. Girls don't keep it hidden that they want him, even in front of me, his fiancée. You'd think in front of the future Queen of France, and current Queen of Scots, they would hide their lust but they don't. It is quite repulsive if you ask me.

"Mary! Are you ready darling?" Francis called out, smiling at me and disrupting me from my thoughts.

"Of course. I'm coming." I said as I walked towards his outstretched arm.

I quickly grasped his hand as soon as I reached him. I looked up at the man I loved, the man I was to wed, and I was wondering what all would happen if we were married. Would Catherine de Medici finally give me some peace of mind about marrying her son?

"Are you alright?" Francis whispered in my ear.

"I am, love. I'm just thinking about our upcoming marriage is all." I hoped he wouldn't question me anymore, but knowing him, he did.

"And what about us getting married is bothering you?" He knew his mother has been trying to get into my head.

"I'm just wondering if your mother will finally realize that it is not my intentions to hurt you, and that I do love you and that I wish to be happy with you rather than do anything else." Surely he'd understand.

"Mary, please understand, my mother is just trying to protect me. She doesn't like that she isn't the only woman in my life anymore. Even though we've been engaged since we were six, which she should've expected it." He chuckled.

I know his mother just wants to protect him but I'm worried that her jealousy and rage towards me will only grow as the wedding grows near.

"We will talk after the ball alright? All I want for us to do is have fun today. Because once we're crowned King and Queen of France, we won't have much time for fun now will we?" He smiled down at me, leaned in a gave me a gentle kiss.

Lord knows I love this man. How couldn't I? He may not be a perfect man but I know he tries his absolute hardest to be a wonderful and supportive fiancé.

Just as we entered the ballroom, Bash wandered up. Lovely.

I won't say that I hate Bash, but I have some issues with how everything has been since Henry grew weaker. Since Bash is the bastard son and all, I know this won't end well. Henry promised him a title and that's what he is set out to get.

"Bash. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Francis questioned, smiling at his brother.

"Hello there little brother. I was hoping that we could have a moment to speak before the two of you turn in for the night. Perhaps a minute right now before we all go into the ballroom." Francis could never turn down his brother, despite all of what I tried to tell him.

"Of course. Mary would you excuse us for a moment?" Francis questioned.

"Of course. Just don't be too long darling. I would like to have him back so I can have a dance with him before the ball is over." I gave Bash a look so he knew I was serious.

"Alright Mary. I'll have him back so you can have your time with him." He and Francis walked away. All I heard were hushed tones and harsh whispers back and forth.

Francis stormed back to me, noticeably irritated and had no intentions of speaking about the matters between he and his brother.

I wish he trusted me enough to talk to me, but me being a Queen doesn't help, because he sees all rulers as a threat. Even me. I only hope I can change his mind before we marry, or this marriage will be an unhappy one.

He turned to give Bash one last glare before we headed for the ballroom.

"How did everything go?" I asked, hoping he would open up to me about what was going on.

"We will discuss this after we get to our chambers tonight. I want to know your views on it before I make a decision. I'll be crowned King of France soon, alongside you as my Queen, of both France and Scotland." He took my hand, held it up to his face and sighed.

"Alright. But don't expect me to forget." I gave him a small smile. He knew I had a fantastic memory. I still look through the hallways and remember everything, from the time we burst the pillows on the bed, to when I told him 'Francis' was a girl's name.

"I'll hold you to it." He grinned. He always wins me over with that smile.


	3. Keeping Things Close

A beautiful waltz began to play as I started speaking with the diplomat from Spain. Francis pulled away from where he was from, and walked over.

"Sir, would you excuse Mary for just a moment? Mary would you care to dance?" He gave me that winning smile that I've come to love.

"Of course." I gave a gentle smile back.

I took his outstretched hand and we made our way to the floor. It seems as though people made a path for us. We took off dancing with the rest of the guests.

After a few moments of silence, Francis had this look on his face as though he wanted to say something.

"Francis, are you alright?" I questioned.

"Bash has just given me a few reasons to not trust him, especially since father is so weak. He knows father's time is near. We'll discuss this when we retire for the night alright?" He gave me a weak smile. I knew Bash was up to no good. As much as I care for him, since he is Francis' brother, I loathe him for making Francis' life miserable.

He gave me a peck on the lips, and just as the song ended, his arms moved from around my waist, his hand grabbed mine.

"Let me go tell mother that we're retiring for the night. It's been quite a night and I need your help with a few things." Francis stated.

I gave him a small nod and I watched him walk off. Catherine didn't look too happy. But this is Catherine de Medici. She's always angry about something, like my engagement to Francis, Francis being in love with me, the fact that she's stuck in this castle, that she won't be ruler of France for much longer. The anger she had is truly insane.

Francis walked over, his hand outstretched and grasped mine. We walked towards his chambers. As we got in there, I took off the cover that I had on over my dress.

We sat down on his bed and his shoulders slumped forward.

"Please tell me what's wrong, love. I can tell since your talk with Bash that something between you two is putting you in a horrible place." I said.

"Bash wants a title as soon as I become king. He knows that Father won't do it because then Father would have to get in touch with the Vatican and that means that Father would have to claim him. Bash want something of authority. Something that will give him power over the French Army, just like I have. I don't want to bend to his will, but he is my brother.." Francis trailed off.

"Do you want to give him a title that will give him that much power?" I questioned.

"I don't want it to look like I'm turning my back on my brother, but I can't bend to his will either or it will look like I'm in favor of him over anyone else." He stated, almost out of breath.

"Do you think it would be the right thing to give him a title?"

"I feel as though I should because he is my brother, but it will look as if I favor the bastard son rather than my full-blooded family." He said glumly.

"Give him a title. Make one up. Then he won't have an issue. Just make a title up and make it seem as though he has some power over something, such as being over the stable boys. Or that he's over the guards. Something simple so he isn't trying to fight too hard, but it will also make people realize that even though he is the bastard son, he still rose from that to be in your good graces." I reasoned.

"That actually makes sense. I don't know why I didn't think of that." He leaned forward and gently kissed me and then pulled back as if he were scared to break me.

I gave him a gentle smile.

"Francis, you're a good man. You're kind, gentle, and you take things into consideration as far as your people, and you take the interests of France to heart. You want what is best for this country, and I know you'll do what you have to do to make this country a wonderful one. So don't beat yourself up. I may only be your fiancée, but I can help rule this country. I am already a queen in my own right. Mother may be over there ruling in my honor since I'm here, and I have yet to marry you, but we will rule both France and Scotland and we will reign as long as we're able. Never underestimate yourself." I said, keeping the smile on my face.


	4. Constantly Watching

I went back to my chambers, only to feel as though someone was watching me.

"Guards!" I yelled.

The guards outside of my chambers ran in.

"Is everything alright, Queen Mary?" One guard asked.

"I think there is someone in here. I want the entire room to be searched, even the passageways if there are any that connect to this room. Do all of you understand?" They all nodded and got to looking at once.

Francis must have heard about the guards coming into my chambers because he came running. I could see the look of concern on his face before he even spoke.

"Mary are you alright?" He questioned. I could tell he wanted to know more about what was wrong, but he knows I don't like to have a million questions asked at once.

"I'm fine, but I felt as though I was being watched, so I called in my guards to search my chambers. I know I probably sound crazy, but I would rather be cautious than have something happen." I explained.

Just as I had finished explaining, my guards came out with a man in tow.

"This man was under your bed, perhaps to have his way with you when you were alone." The guard said, scowling at the man.

"Send him to Her Majesty Queen Catherine. I am in no state to think straight and choose what should be done with him." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Yes, your Majesty." He bowed before pushing the man towards the throne room.

"Are you alright, love?" Francis asked.

"I'm fine, but I am a little rattled that someone was in my chambers, under my bed, waiting to attack. I can't even begin to wonder who would send him to do this." I said, but I knew that Catherine was probably behind it. But unfortunately I knew that I couldn't take her down because she is still the Queen of France, and me trying to stand up to her would be like Francis trying to overthrow his father. It just wouldn't work.

"Would you like to come back to my chambers so you aren't alone? I don't want to risk anything and you be alone." He put his arms around my waist, with a loving look on his face.

"Sure. Thank you for running up. Even though it is late at night."

"Love, that is what I'm here for. I know mother thinks that we, as royals, cannot love, but I disagree. If we cannot love, then she needs to explain why my heart seems to want to explode every time I see you. I know my family has not made it easy to be here at French Court, but I will not let them run you off. Not Bash, not my Father, and most certainly not my mother." He smiled at me.

He leaned forward and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips and pulled away just as quickly. He took my hand and we walked to his chambers. Everyone seemed to think something was up, so they decided to stare. Lovely.

Everyone bowed as we passed them, and I smiled up at Francis.

Just as we reached his chambers, we had a guard come up to us.

He bowed.

"May I speak with the both of you, Your Highnesses?" He asked timidly.

He looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place where I knew him from. But my gut told me to not trust him. Something seemed off about him.

"If you would excuse us for just a second. Francis, may I have a word with you in private?" He looked at me and knew something wasn't right.

We moved away from him, and made sure he couldn't hear us before we started talking.

"Mary, what is the problem?" Francis questioned.

"I don't know where I know him from, but I know him and I have a feeling that something is not right with him. I think he is up to something and that he will try to do some harm to one of us, if not both of us." I whispered quickly.

Francis looked at me, then at the guard over my shoulder.

"Alright, I'll tell him we'll speak with him in the morning. Then when we get into my chambers, and we know it's safe to speak, we'll talk about this more." I nodded and put my trust in him like I did with most everything else.

I turned around and as we walked back over, the man who was dressed as the guard that we were just speaking about had disappeared.


	5. Plotting Revenge

Francis called a guard to go check the room.

While we waited, we noticed that it was eerily quiet. There was usually some noise going throughout the castle.

"Why is it so quiet?" I asked, getting kind of frightened.

"I don't know, but we need to go look and see if we can find out why it's like this." Francis said.

He grabbed my hand and we started walking towards the ballroom. Just about the time we came up to the door, we heard Catherine speaking.

"Ok. As all of you know, Henry isn't doing well. Within the next few weeks, we'll be preparing for our King's death. With that being said, we'll also be preparing for Francis to take over as King when Henry passes." Catherine explained.

"But what does that have to do with us?" One of the maids asked.

"With Henry passing, and Francis being the new King, he won't know a thing about what he's doing. So even if he gives you orders, under no circumstances are you to listen to him alright? Even if he declares war. I always have the final say. Is that understood?" She questioned.

All of the men and women in the room with Catherine muttered a "Yes, your majesty."

Francis and I moved to aa spot where we couldn't be seen behind the doors.

"Francis what are we going to do?" I whispered, panicking. His mother has gone absolutely insane at this point. No one should undermine the future king, let alone their own son. What kind of woman is she?

 _Why would she do that to her own son?!_ I wondered.

Then I remembered that she's a backstabbing manipulative woman.

Francis broke me from my thoughts.

"What we're going to do is take her down and make sure that she doesn't do anything to stop me from being the King of this country. She's making sure that she still rules even without the title." He whispered back.

Just then, Catherine walked out. She was stopped by a guard.

"Your Majesty, your son and Mary are nowhere to be found. What would you like me to do in order to find them?" He asked.

"What do you mean they're nowhere to be found? If I find out you're lying, I'll have you beheaded!" She threatened.

"I swear to you that I'm not lying, Your Highness." The guard said, panicking a little at the threat from the Queen.

Francis and I waited until everyone was out of the hallway except for Catherine.

We walked out and made sure that he knew we were there.

She slowly turned around, and when she noticed that it was us, her eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Francis, I swear it isn't what it looks like. I just don't want you to fail as King. I want to make sure that the country doesn't fail!" She tried to explain.

"No mother. That's not what it is. You know exactly what you're doing. Guards!" Francis called out.

A guard came running down the hallway.

"Yes, Your Highness?" He asked.

"Take my mother down to the dungeon, and make sure that she's in a cell, alone. No one is to see her, and no one is allowed to give her food until I say, is that understood? And if you defy me, and listen to my mother, I'll have both of you beheaded for treason, is that clear?" Francis said menacingly.

"Yes, Your Highness." The guard said, panicking. He put Catherine's hands behind her back and escorted her to the dungeons.

We walked back to Francis' chambers in silence. I didn't want it to look like I was pushing him to talk to me about what he was feeling.

As we arrived at his chambers, he opened the door and ushered me inside.

He took off his shirt, and I went and sat down on the bed. He followed within just a few seconds. I could tell by the way his face was turning red, and the tears in his eyes that he was hurt and angry.

"Mary.." He said, his voice breaking.

I moved and wrapped my arms around him.

"I know love. I know." I said. I couldn't say anything else, because despite everything, she was still his mother and if I said anything, he would get angry with me and I would be in an awkward place, between Scotland and the man I love.

So I just held him as he sobbed.

He would occasionally mutter 'Why?' as the tears fell. But, I couldn't answer that. Because both he and I knew the answer, and I didn't want to turn him against me because of the feud between his mother and I.

A little while later, he fell asleep in my arms, after hours of sobbing.

I knew I had to get revenge on the one woman I despised more than my own mother; and that was Catherine.


	6. (Lack of) Explanations

The next morning, I awoke in Francis' room to see that he was already gone. He must've gone to see his mother. I got out of bed, and began to put the bed back in order, even though it wasn't my job. I walked back to my room to find my ladies-in-waiting sitting there in my room talking.

"Where could Mary be?" Lola asked.

Just as she asked that, I cleared my throat, and they all turned around.

"Where were you?!" They all chimed.

"I've been in Francis' room. Last night, they caught a man here in my chambers and I didn't want to be alone. Francis heard the commotion and he ran in here to find out that there was a man here. He got concerned and I ended up staying in Francis' chambers to be safe. While I was with him, we found out Catherine was planning on trying to be the continuing ruler when Harry dies, even though Francis will be crowned the King of France."

"Fill us in on EVERYTHING!" Greer said.

"Well, I walked in here last night after the ball, with all intentions of going straight to bed because I was exhausted. But when I got in here, I felt as though I was being watched. I called for my guards and they found the man under my bed. I'm assuming Catherine sent him to take my virtue while I was asleep so Francis wouldn't marry me. While Francis and I were standing outside of his Chambers, a guard approached us. Francis didn't trust him. He said he'd speak with the guard in the morning. Well, the guard disappeared, and the castle got too quiet last night. We decided to take a walk, and we found out that Catherine was planning on still calling all off the shots while Francis was ruler. She told all of the servants to listen to her, and not Francis. Francis ended up sending her to the dungeons for questioning. Who knows what will happen."

My ladies all looked extremely worried, and extremely tired. Lord I hope I didn't make them worry all night.

 _ **Francis' POV**_

I walked down to the dungeon to see my mother. I cannot believe her. Well, I can believe that she'd do this but with all the servants and everyone that works in the castle present is what angers me.

As I reached the dungeon, I thought about ways to calm myself down. Music usually helps but I had no way of listening to any. I finally reached my mother's cell door and the guard let me in.

"Francis what are you doing here?" She asked shocked.

"We need to talk mother." I said, glaring at her.

"About you letting me out of here?" She pleaded.

"You deserve to rot in here. I trusted you, my siblings trusted you, Father trusted you. How could you do that to France? How could you do that to me?!" I asked, yelling.

"I only wanted to protect this country. To protect you! I wanted to make sure that France would be in good hands once your father passes." She said, trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince me.

"Save it mother, you'll be in here until I become King. Then my first act as king would be to execute you. If I so much as find out that you've tried to escape or kill someone or bribe someone to escape, then I'll make sure to tell Father myself so-" Just as I was finishing my sentence, a guard rushed in.

"Your Highness!" The guard yelled.

I looked up.

"What is it?" I called back.

"The man that was in Queen Mary's room was sent by the queen." He replied, calmed down just a bit, but not much.

I looked at my mother, and sent her a look that if looks could kill, she'd be dead by now.

"I wish I could say that I can't believe you'd do that to Mary, but with you. I'm not surprised anymore."

I turned on my heels and walked out, turned my head, and gave one last look to my mother.

"If you so much as look, breathe or whisper in Mary's direction, or mine, I will make sure that you're beheaded. Understood, _mother_?" I made sure to be extremely sharp with my tone.

When I didn't get a response, I knew I made my point.

I left the room, and walked back to my chambers as if nothing happened.

Upon arrival, Mary was nowhere to be found, and I panicked a little. A guard outside my door must have realized I was panicking.

"Your Highness, she's with her ladies, if it is Queen Mary you're looking for." He gave me a smile.

"Thank you. I thought something bad had happened for a minute." I then looked him over. He's the guard from yesterday. The one that disappeared.


End file.
